Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $9\dfrac{1}{11}+4\dfrac{7}{11} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {9} + {\dfrac{1}{11}} + {4} + {\dfrac{7}{11}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {9} + {4} + {\dfrac{1}{11}} + {\dfrac{7}{11}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=13 + {\dfrac{1}{11}} + {\dfrac{7}{11}}$ Add the fractions: $= 13+\dfrac{8}{11}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 13\dfrac{8}{11}$